Family Chains
by pikagammerplus
Summary: After the battle with the Aether Chimera. A group of people wielding Legions have appeared on the ARK. Can the Neuron Task Force defeat these 5 new threats? Or will the the Seekers' darkest secret be the fall of the ARK?


**Ah the Start of a New Year, what a time to try my hand at writing a FanFic once again!**

**No real disclaimers aside from the obvious copyright stuff. But I will say, three things: Protagonist is a guy (Because of the Box Art), he is refered to as Howard (AKA his last name) & this would take place after defeating file 13's Aether Boss.**

* * *

**File 13.1 Meeting: A Coming Together of two or more people, by chance or arrangement**

* * *

"Can you at least promise that you'll call for backup next time?" Akira's scolding tone was somewhat drowned out by her Twin Brother's grones of pain.

"Please, stop distracting Brenda while she's fixing me up." Howard's usual calm tone was straightening from said Medic finishing several stitches across his chest & arms.

Akira's eyes flare at the dismissive words. "Brother, I'm serious!" Howard figures any Neuron officers in earshot started to give the Infirmary a wide berth. "Just look at what that Aether Chimera thing did to you!"

A memory of something Jin had said when the two were kids flashes through his mind. "I was there-" But sharp pain cut of his voice before he could finish. Glancing down he could see Brenda giving him a side glare while still holding rather sharp medical equipment. "Alright, next time I'll call it in."

The glare fades as Brenda focuses on the last few wounds.

"Well… good." Akira crosses her arms but now the anger in her eyes are replaced with worry. "Remember, just because you have 5 Legions at your side doesn't make you a 6 man squad." The two twin's eyes lock & Howard gives the silent nod as he tries to relax on the infirmary's bed.

But another sharp pain piercing through his chest jolts his eyes open.

"That should be it." Brenda leans back to grab a bag next to the bed and pores what look like a few medicine packs over Howard's chest, arms & a bit over his forehead. Almost instantly the liquid that surrounds any stitches or other wounds start to solidify into gel-like domes appropriate to each wound.

The gel-like material felt so incredibly frigid to Howard's torn skin his teeth start to chatter. "Why-y does-s th-this f-feel s-so cold-d?" The doctor gave a slight chuckle as she rose from her seat.

"Well it's a part of a new nano tech gel I came up with a few weeks ago." Brenda takes her tray of bloody & used medical equipment and dumps it into an appropriate trash bag. "Thanks to this, you shouldn't have any major scars."

"You used experimental medicine on my Brother!" Akira's anger now shifts targets.

Brenda's stance moves to a annoyed one. "Akira, do you truly think I would use something like this if I didn't-"

"T-thank you Brenda." Howard quickly cuts the argument off. Pulling himself out of the bed, throws on his under shirt & Legatus Cradle. Trying to ignore the chilling gel between his skin & shirt he turns towards the two. "Now, I-I have to report back to Olive. See you t-two later."

Akira & Brenda share a glance as Howard passes them. He just turns to leave the infirmary but his sister's voice stops him.

"She's not up by her desk…" Akira's voice seems off in a way Howard can't quite place.

_Is Akira nervous?_ Turning back at the two women, Howard raises an eyebrow. "Well where is she then?" Brenda glance at the back of Akira's pokeface head.

"Down, stairs."

Howard's eyes narrow. "Why?"

"Training."

Howard's eyes widen. "T-to… get a Legion?" The mental image of Olive using an Arm Legion as a secretary ran through his mind.

"No." The odd image pops out of existence. "She's... watching Jin & Alicia train."

There was a second of pure silence as Akira's words hung in the air. The two women could see some gears turning in Howard's mind. But like most things with Howard, it was hard to tell exactly how many gears are turning.

"Alright t-thanks for the warning," Howard turns towards the door. "I'll report t-to Olive & knowing him Jin probably challenge me to a fight." As he starts to slowly walk towards the elevators as to not disturb the stitches or frost packs around his ribs a pairs of footsteps fall behind him.

"Hey is that a good idea?" Akira's poker face is quickly lost as she flexes & winks at her brother. "Why don't you just let the nanos heal you up, while I go a few rounds?"

Howard glances at Akira's back and sees the still empty Legatus Cradle. "Are you going to try & fight Jin without a Legion again?" Akira's cute homage turns to a death glare that's colder than any medical gel. Quickly the brother shifts his glance towards the elevator button & taps it.

For the first time in the Neuron building's history, the Elevator didn't open right away.

_Oh Come On!_

While, every second the elevator doesn't open Howard could feel the source of the glare growing stronger & deadlier than any Chimera with each ding of the elevator coming closer.

_Just don't look at her…_

Howard spares a glance.

Staring down an army of Ravens, Jena Anderson and even those Pink Chimeras wouldn't prepare any being for the woman's current glare.

_Alright if I'm quick, I can use the Axe Legion's Shields to-_

"Considering his wounds," Brenda's voice breaks the growing tension at the same moment as the elevator opening. "Howard should be alright for a few minor fights. BUT," The medic taps the younger man with a large briefcase she was holding. "He should get some quality rest before going back out there."

"...Alright," Howard nods as he & Akira step into the elevator luckily free from the previous tension. "Just get ready to tell Jin that."

Brenda smiles as she looks at Akira "And on that," Akira's focus lands on the scientist's own gleaming eyes. "The New Legion & its Legatus Cradle should be finished within the hour."

"Wait… Really?!" Akira's smile mirrors the one that she had the day Howard & her graduated from the police academy. Brenda can't help but return the smile. "Here that Howard?" She & Brenda turn towards Howard expecting some form of congratulations. "Looks like I get to-"

But what they got was a look of dread.

It was as if all the blood had drained from Howard's face. He took a micro step back as if he had just lost his balance.

"What's the matter?" At first Brenda thought there was some kind of medical problem with her gel, but then she realizes that she's seen that face before. _That's the same face he had after Akira was stabbed._ Brenda quickly pieces as to why Howard was making that face because of this news.

However, Akira didn't.

"H-hey what's with that face?!" Akira's happy tone now mixed with hints of anger. "You scared I'll take all your precious case files or...?" She was only met with that look.

A look like she wasn't good enough.

"Just… say something, Dammit!"

The elevator doors ding & open as Howard's eyes meets his sisters. Brenda knew the memories of the two Akiras dying were replaying in the back of his mind. "H-Howard this Legion should be more than strong-"

"I'm just happy, your happy." Was all He could muster as he walks out towards the training room.

The two women just stand there at a loss as what to do or say to that. Those last words loom is stronger than any death glare.

Until Akira remembers why they convinced Howard to come down here. "Howard wait!" The words are too late as the man turns the corner and into the training room.

Still feeling like he could trip at the slightest bump Howard didn't realize the lights in the training room were out until he had already taken a few steps in. Then almost as quickly as he realizes it, the lights flash on nearly causing the officer to fall over.

"SURPRISE!" 20 plus different voices yell in Howard's face.

Out of reflex & adrenaline Howard pulls out his Legatus and starts to activate it. His still blinded eyes start to make out the shape of several figures in front of him. He starts to call the Sword Legion but feels Akira's grip on his shoulder.

"Brother stop its just a surprise party!" The adrenaline almost as quickly as it came vanishes.

His eyes focus back as he sees all the officers of Neuron standing with several tables set up as if it was a party. Hanging from the ceiling was a poster saying.

**CONGRATS ON THE NEW POSITION!**

With Lappy stickers & paw prints over it.

The officers all had looks ranging from shock, fear & ready stances given how Howard reacted. But before any of them could recompose themselves a familiar mascot ran out towards Howard.

"Congratulations Legionis!" The massive mascot pops a party popper. "Or should I say Captain Legionis!" After a moment of realizing the festive atmosphere had disappeared Lappy looks around the repurposed room. "Wait, what happened?"

"I'm…" Howard finally focuses on the clearly surprise party in front of him. "I'M CAPTAIN!?"

* * *

**Sorry for keeping it short, but wanted to post on new years day & just barley made it.**

**I will say trying to figure out how to start a written story about an action game like Astral Chain took a lot of considering but I was able to write the outline of a story & h****opefully you all will like at least this little taste of it. **

**Hope to see you all in future chapters.**


End file.
